Mario
'Mario & Sonic Rookies 3D '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It is for the Nintendo 3DS. Playable Characters There are a total of 50 playable characters. 30 Mario, Sonic, and returning rookie characters. The other 20 are newcomer rookies. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Bowser Jr. Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector Rookies * Logan * Carson * Mikayla * Kristi * Trev * Nick B. * Steven L. * Katie * Sam S. * Zack Newcomers * Dan * Cyrus M. * Becca * Brady * Drew O. * Alison * Theresa * Emily B. * Jacob M. * Cole * Hailey S. * Levi M. * John P. * Connor K. * Dustin * Gracie * Chandler * Colton K. * Jasmine * Emma B. Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Boo * Bullet Bill * Thwomp * Piranha Plant * Cheep Cheep * Magikoopa * Moo Moo * Goombrat * Orbot * Cubot * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Animal Friends * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Wisps * Big * Sticks * Jet * Rouge * Jeremiah * Ford * Laura * Savannah * Zac * Austin * Corden * Jarod * Emma H. * Kole * Caleb R. * Chris T. * Morgan Events Each event includes the "Plus" version with Mario & Sonic elements incorporated. * 100m Dash * 110m Hurdles * Long Jump * Triple Jump * Javelin Throw * Trampoline * Rhythmic Clubs * 100m Freestyle * Table Tennis * Football * Beach Volleyball * Rugby Sevens * Basketball * Field Hockey * BMX * Equestrian * Fencing * Boxing * Sailing * Archery Story Mode Story mode is the same as the previous games. Music Plus Rhythmic Clubs * Athletic from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 * Captain Toad Goes Forth from Super Mario 3D World * Spring Yard from Sonic the Hedgehog * Starlight Carnival from Sonic Colors Additional Music Mario Series # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Castle from Super Mario World # Star Road from Super Mario World # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Baby Park from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Airship Fortress from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Melty Molten Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Toad's Factory from Mario Kart Wii # Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Peach's Castle from Mario Sports Mix # Boom Boom from Super Mario 3D Land # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Title from Super Mario Maker # Juggling Bros. from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic Series # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Boss from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 # Chao Race from Sonic Adventure 2 # Egg Rocket from Sonic Advance # Menu from Sonic Heroes # I Am... All of Me from Shadow the Hedgehog # What U Need from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Camelot Castle from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Sylvania Castle from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Juice Archipelago from Sonic Lost World